Broken Hearts and Crushed Dreams
by Funk Masters Chow and Chung
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome comfort each other through a great loss. But a misunderstanding leads to a 500 year gap.
1. My Name is Kagome

**Chapter One**

**.:My Name is Kagome:.**

"Ugh," Kagome bit out as she struggled to climb out of the well.

She pulled herself up and swung her right leg over the edge.

_You'd think I'd be used to this by now..._

Kagome felt a stab of pain in her finger. She brought it up close to her face and studdied it with marked concentration.

_Another splinter..._

She brought her other leg over and planted her feet firmly on the ground. She put her injured finger in her mouth in hopes of alleiviating some of the pain. Walking towards the village and straitening her skirt as she made her way through some brush.

Kagomesat downon the grassy hill overlooking Kaede's village. Her legs brought up to her chest with her arms wrapped around her knees. She picked at the splinter buried deep in her skin. The sky was reflected in the water covering the rice fields and the grass was blowing in the soft, comfortable breeze. The summer day had been hot and humid and she was glad it was almost over. The blue sky was darkening, indicating the sun would soon dip below the horizon and night would begin. She was comforted knowing that her friends were close by in the village below.

She had just finished school. Kagome was always struggling with her grades and balancing her time with Inuyasha for the past few years. Now she could spend a long time here, and not worry about what she missed in class that day. She doubted she would go to college; she still needed to take care of responsibilities here.

She held the large portion of the Shikon no Tama in her hand and looked into its depths. So much pain was caused by this tiny jewel. So many lives ruined and destroyed in its wake.

She had been coming here since she was fifteen; a little over three years. She came into this world by chance. Souta, her little brother was searching for their cat in the old well house on the shrine grounds. As she was standing in front of the Bone Eaters Well, Mistress Centipede carried her back down into the well with her. That was when Kagome first witnessed her spiritual powers.

She had been trying to protect herself, when a blast of pink energy surged through her and out of her slender fingertips. At the bottom of the well she cried for her brother to go and fetch their grandfather for a ladder. There was no answer. Kagome finally decided to climb out herself; when she emerged from the side of the ancient well the shrine had disappeared. The jewel had been ripped from her body in the battle with Mistress Centipede. Later, she found out that the jewel was the reason she had been able to go through the ancient well.

Kagome had been amazed at what she saw: no buildings, no people. Just wildlife; trees, flowers, shrubbery… nothing she was expecting. As she was wandering through the woods Kagome came across Inuyasha. At first, he wanted to kill Kagome for the jewel, but he was put under a subjugation spell by Kaede, rendering him harmless.

Later, anesting crow had swallowed the jewel, she knocked back an arrow and aimed for it. The arrow flew through the air, headed strait for the crow. It hit the crow with such force, the jewel shattered into many tiny shards that were spread all over Japan.

After traveling with Inuyasha up and down the countryside with their three other companions: Miroku, Sango, and Shippo, Kagome and Inuyasha had formed a strong bond. She had realized at fifteen, she was deeply in love with the hanyou. Other than the instances when Inuyasha got jealous of Koga and Hojo, she knew little of his feelings for her. A few times he had said he was afraid of losing her, she was dazed and confused in the days that followed. He never, flat out, expressed his feelings for her; they were always mixed messages.

Now, after three years of collecting jewel shards, the Shikon no Tama was almost whole once more. The only remaining piece was in the hands of Naraku.

_Naraku…_

He had once been a man. As a thieving bandit, he had been attacked by someone he'd betrayed and burned badly rendering him unable to move. The priestess, Kikyo had taken pity on the man and cared for him. Eventually he had begun to harbor fantasies for Kikyo and wished for her to be his. He then called forth the demons and became Naraku. However, he had not been planning for the demon side of him to lock away his heart and take control.

Naraku had henceforth begun a quest for the Shikon jewel shards, preying on the weak and manipulating others, slaying Kikyo in the process. He was one to never soil his hands with battles of his own. Inuyasha, who had once loved Kikyo, had vowed to kill Naraku and avenge her death; they had been after him these years.

_Aha! Got You! _she smiled as she triumphantly held up the tiny shard of wood that was earlier in her finger.

_Stupid splinter..._ she threw the small peice of wood in the general direction of the woods.

Shaking the thoughts of uneasiness from her mind she stood and brushed off her behind. Kagome put one foot in front of the other and made her way towards Kaede's village. The past three years she had been doing this; putting one foot in front of the other in an effort to move on. Once the jewel was complete and purified, she was free to do what she wanted.

_What will I do?_

_How can I stay with Inuyasha?_

_Will I be able to stay here?_

_I wantto be with Inuyasha... I love him..._

"Kagome!" screamed Inuyasha from afar, jerking her from her thoughts. He was running to her with alarm on his face, along with Miroku, Sango, and Shippo following close behind.

"What's wrong?" asked Kagome.

"I can smell Naraku."

Kagome put on a serious face, "Then let's go. We need to get the last of the jewel from him so we can purify it."

"It's probably a trap," said Sango, looking extremely uneasy and on edge.

"I know, but we've got no choice but to go after him. Whatever happens happens," replied Inuyasha, bending down and looking at Kagome, "get on."

Kagome resumed her place on Inuyasha's back, and Miroku, Sango, and Shippo climbing on Kirara. As the sky erupted in brilliant oranges, reds, and yellows in the west, Kagome, Inuyasha, and their friends set off for Naraku's fortress in the east.


	2. Death and Defeat

**Chapter Two**

**.:Death and Defeat:.**

They emerged from the woods to see Naraku's castle before them. Kagome slid off of Inuyasha's back.

"Inuyasha, you'll have to break the barrier with Tetsusaiga."

"Got it," Inuyasha yelled as he ran towards it, sword already in hand. A flash of light illuminated them and the barrier fell.

"He did it," said Kagome.

"Kagome!"

She looked up to see her friends coming towards her on Kirara's back. They landed by her side.

"Where's Inuyasha?" asked Miroku with anxiety obviously chewing away at his nerves and helping Kagome on Kirara's back as well.

"He's already inside." She stated flatly.

"Alright, let's go," replied Sango as they flew off into the castle.

Kagome knew this would be the last battle. Naraku undoubtedly knew that they had the last piece of the jewel and wanted it to increase his already great power. But she knew they could defeat him. This was it, no turning back.

They arrived in the central grounds to see Inuyasha in the midst of using the Wind Scar on Naraku. Unfortunately, by the smirk on Naraku's face, this had been going on for a while.

"Naraku!" screamed Inuyasha as the ground split apart in various directions from the force of his attack. Naraku laughed and dodged the onslaught.

"Inuyasha, how can you presume to think that a feeble attack like that will affect me any?"

"Don't think I'm so weak, bastard!" replied Inuyasha as the ground quaked as he, yet again, tried using the Wind Scar on Naraku.

In return Naraku shot a tendril strait at his heart. Inuyasha moved just in time to avoid serious damage, but received a large scrape across his chest. The blow caught him off balance and he was thrown on his back, sliding a few yards. "Inuyasha!" cried Kagome as she jumped off Kirara and ran towards him.

"Stay back," he yelled, avoiding another tendril.

"Inuyasha, don't think your going to do this alone. I, too, have a score to settle." Miroku said, ignoring Inuyasha's previous demand.

"As do I," said Sango, also joining the line up, "I will save Kohaku."

"Fine. Just stay out of my way," Inuyasha stated bluntly, turning back towards Naraku and firing an attack of yellow light at him again. To their surprise, the attack made contact, temporarily knocking Naraku off balance. As the dust cleared, they heard a shriek of pain and a large bang. There, standing before them, was the true form of Naraku; a gigantic spider.

Miroku turned to Sango, "Take Kirara and knock his legs out from underneath him using the Hiraikotsu."

Sango nodded her head in agreement and quickly made her way to Kirara. Miroku then took his staff and prepared to take the other side of Naraku's huge form and knock out his remaining legs.

_Here goes!_

He ran forward towards the beast, ready to hit it just as Sango launched her large boomerang at the left side. Inuyasha fired an attack straight down the middle of Naraku while Miroku brought down the legs on the right.

As Miroku reached the rear of the monstrous beast and got ready to take out the final leg, he felt a stab of pain in his chest. He looked down to see crimson blood soaking his robes from the inflicted wound by Naraku. The others could only watch in horror as Naraku then ripped the tendril from Miroku's chest and let him fall limply to the ground.

"No!" shrieked Sango, jumping off Kirara and bounding towards the monk.

"Miroku, it's going to be okay. I promise, we… we'll take you to Kaede's village and…" Sango choked out as salty tears began coursing down her face and she looked down at the clearly fatal, gaping wound in his chest.

Miroku knew what was going through her mind. He was going to die. They both knew it. Before the last chance faded he had to tell her. He had to tell her he loved her. She was his world, his moon, stars and sun, she was his everything. There was too much to say in a matter of seconds and with the wound draining his blood as well as every ounce of strength in his body. He had to tell her before it was too late.

Miroku covered his heart with his right hand and lifted his finger to her lips to quell her babbling. They looked at each other for a moment and he said with much difficulty, "I love… you… so much…" and the light that once shone with such a brilliant light in his eyes faded as his soul was released.

"Miroku," sobbed Sango as she laid her head on his chest, not caring if his blood covered her face, "I love you, too."

A minute of reflection on what they had been through together went through her clouded mind. All the time they spent together, all the things she never told him, all the things she wished she had done… all gone. She could never do that. Any of it. She would never see him again and it was Naraku's fault.

_Naraku!_

With new determination she stood and prepared herself for another round.

"Sango…" came a familiar voice from behind. She turned to find Kohaku with his weapon pointed strait for her beating heart.

"Koha…" she began as the hard bone plunged into her and ripped away again, spewing flesh over the ground. She fell to her knees and looked into her brother's eyes, searching for some sort of emotion, only to be disappointed. Another flood of memories came to her in an instant of her childhood. The demon slayers' village, training for endless hours, Kohaku's laughter, tears, and finally, his blood. The betrayal of their trust. His blade plunged into her chest once more, and, as before, ripped out as she fell to the ground, never feeling so helpless.

As she looked into her brother's eyes standing over her, her vision went blurry and then everything was released, just black, empty space.

Shippo, who had been standing on the edge of the battlefield had witnessed this merciless onslaught was bent over in tears.

_I have to get to Kagome and Inuyasha; they're the only ones left to protect me!_

He looked around to make sure it was safe to cross without being noticed. Naraku was too busy concentrating on Inuyasha to worry about him. He started to run across the bloody battlefield when he heard Kagome shout, "Shippo, look out!" and everything went black.

Inuyasha watched in horror as the small kitsune was crushed. He didn't dare look at Kagome. She was crying; he could smell her tears. He couldn't be distracted from Naraku. He was so close to defeating him, he couldn't lose this time. This was the last time; someone was never going to come out of the battle alive.

He had already lost Miroku, Sango, and Shippo. There was no way in hell he was going to lose Kagome as well. A fire was lit in the pit of his stomach; he was overcome with rage, he was determined to kill the evil bastard before him.

Kagome watched as the little fox she had cared for like a mother was crushed beneath Naraku's large body as he fell.

The helpless feeling overwhelmed her; she couldn't do anything. There was no stopping her friends from dying.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as he fired the Wind Scar at Naraku. Kanna stepped out of the shadows that engulfed the fortress and reflected the attack right back at him.

Kagome was jilted back to reality and out of her daze when she realized that Inuyasha wanted her to shoot a Sacred Arrow while he used the Backlash Wave.

She knocked back an arrow with tears streaming down her face, "Please… Miroku… Sango… Shippo, lend me your strength." As she let the arrow fly, the faces of her friends came to her and she fell to her knees. The combined attack of Inuyasha's Backlash Wave and Kagome's Sacred Arrow blew straight through the mirror in Kanna's hands, over Kohaku standing nearby and hit Naraku full force.

He gave a final roar and dissipated in the blast. Kagome struggled to get on her feet. When she succeeded, she glanced at Inuyasha to find him staring at the ground. Kagome made her way over and picked up the large piece of the jewel that was Naraku's, as well as Kohaku's shard, buried deep in his back. Inuyasha sheathed his Tetsusaiga and approached closer.

Kagome turned around into the brilliant light of dawn and towards Inuyasha unsure of what to do now.


	3. The Pain and Aftermath

**Chapter Three**

**.:The Pain and Aftermath:.**

He stood there, without expression. Kagome couldn't read the emotion in his eyes like she so often could; in fact, she couldn't remember a time when she couldn't read into his eyes. It felt as though he could read into her soul, as if he saw something she couldn't.

The sudden urge to run rose and fell along with her breathing. As soon as she chose to sprint towards the well, her legs wouldn't move and the urge would dissipate and settle to the bottom.

He started towards her, moving slowly, almost as if he didn't want to scare her away. His eyes had changed; they were darker; but his expression still unreadable. The wind was warm and subtle, but the beating of Kagome's heart was pounding in her ears which put her on edge with every step Inuyasha took.

With every emotion, every beat, every reaction; she understood them all. Even when he didn't, or it wasn't possible to explain through words. She knew him through and through, inside and out. She knew what made him tick. Inuyasha had amazed her throughout the years with his kindness, his bravery, and his passion. She supposed he knew her as well as she knew him, but she would probably never be sure. After being together so long it was hard not to know everything. Through all the bloodshed and tears, he was there for her, he knew how to make her feel better. He also gave her pain; Kagome knew he never meant to, but he always managed to succeed one way or another.

She felt like screaming and crying; a mixture of both. After losing someone so dear and close, it physically hurts. It almost feels like you lost a part of your heart… your soul… or both. Kagome could feel the tears swelling at the brim and would soon spill over, the stinging in her nose and the tightness in her throat about to choke her. There was too much raw emotion; she was too exposed and too vulnerable. She didn't feel like sympathy or pathos; she wanted to curl up and stop thinking of the blood covering the ground where her now dead friends lay, stop thinking of the cynical smile on Naraku's lips as he slowly killed three of her dearest friends. They were more than just her friends; they were a part of her family.

Miroku… Sango… Shippo… they didn't deserve this…

Inuyasha was close now, his eyes locked with hers. Such a vibrant gold, full of life and depth was now clouded over with grief. The emotion was obvious to her now, how could she have missed it before? With a shaky hand, he took her in his arms. Kagome could feel the beating of his heart, she could feel the warmth of his body, and she could feel the rise and fall of his chest with every shaky breath he took. He was in just as much pain as she was.

Kagome closed her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder and let her tears pour down her dirty face. Instinctively, Inuyasha tightened his grip around her waist and ran his fingers through her hair. They stood together in each others arms, neither of them aware of how long. Kagome's tears subsided and Inuyasha loosened his grip on her as they looked into each others eyes once more. There was relief in his gaze as she studied him. She smiled timidly to let him know they were going to be alright, to reassure him they were going to make it through the pain as long as they stayed together. To let him know there is light in the darkest of places and situations, no matter how hopeless it may seem. She didn't know what she would do if he wasn't there to help her; she would probably lose her mind, no doubt. The corners of his lips turned slightly upward in return, but she knew he was trying his best to be strong.

Inuyasha had always been her security. She never really felt like she was in danger when he was near, he would never let anything happen to her, no matter how bashed and bruised he got in the process of protecting her. But now he was on the verge of breaking down himself and there wasn't enough strength in him to keep them both from going over the edge. She knew she had to depend on herself until they both got back on their feet.

Inuyasha looked into her watery eyes for some explanation.

_Why? Why did they have to die?_

_I don't understand…_

He wanted to know why this had happened. He knew Kagome didn't know either.

He was moving slowly; he knew she wanted to run. Fear and hurt was radiating off her in huge waves.

Kagome meant so much to him, he would never have been able to live without her being here. He felt like he was going to crumble into a mess of tiny pieces on the floor. His heart in his chest was pounding so hard, it hurt him as he tried not to cry. His eyes stung; he hated feeling like this.

When his mother had died, he felt just like this. He had vowed to never cry again on that day. When he found her lying on the floor, he thought she was sleeping. But when she wouldn't wake up when he called her name, he knew she wouldn't be coming back.

Shaking the memory from his mind, he turned his concentration to Kagome. She was so beautiful, he wished tears never came to her eyes. She didn't deserve the pain she received for loving someone. Even from him; especially from him. Kikyo had been his world up until he met Kagome. It was hard to change. It had only taken a few days for her to get under his skin. It had been easy to fall for her; and he fell hard.

Now after some odd years, he loved her more than he ever could have imagined possible. He wished he could tell her, but that was almost as hard as changing.

He took her in his shaking arms, which he despised. He was shaking, it showed weakness. Her head came to the bottom of his chin, as she held him close. He rested his head on the top of her's and breathed in her scent. Gratefully, his shaking subsided as he relaxed against Kagome. He tried to get his mixed emotions raging inside of him under some semblance of control. The love he was feeling for Kagome which seemed to grow with every moment that passed and the enormous pain of losing his closest friends he had come to trust and care for.

She leaned back as they looked into each other's eyes, all the while, Inuyasha never letting go of Kagome's waist. She smiled at him, reassuring him. He tried to smile, but he couldn't without breaking down.

_How can she smile with so much pain overwhelming every cell of her body?_

_She's Kagome… she can do anything…_a voice in the back of his mind replied.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As they approached Kaede's village, the two held hands for support and the comfort of knowing they could depend on each other. They needed each other more than ever and they both knew there was no denying it. There was no need to express it in words.

_Kagome and Inuyasha had found a suitable place to bury their friends in Inuyasha's Forest; where the birds sang and the sounds of the forest were comforting. Afternoon had come soon enough as they dug three graves together. _

_A small grave for Shippo. He was the first to join Inuyasha and Kagome on their journey to collect the Shikon jewel shards. After losing his father to the Thunder Brothers, he stayed with them. He was still a child and yet underwent so much more than he should have for his age. Kagome was like a mother to him, whenever he was scared he ran to her for safety. She was Shippo's security, just as Inuyasha was hers. _

_Miroku was buried next to Shippo; in the middle. Miroku was the second to accompany Inuyasha and Kagome on their search for the jewel shards. He was cursed by Naraku with the Kazaana, the Wind Tunnel. It threatened to swallow him whole, so he went after Naraku to lift the curse upon him and his future heirs, but no one anticipated he would be killed by Naraku._

_Sango was the last to be buried. She was a highly talented demon slayer who had joined Inuyasha and Kagome after Naraku had set a trap for her and her fellow demon slayers. Her father and younger brother, Kohaku, never emerged alive. Naraku had been using Kohaku as a puppet to carry out his dirty deeds; Sango had been trying to free him from Naraku's grasp. They could only hope she and her brother were together somewhere now._

_They laid their weapons on their graves to indicate who was who; Shippo's small top, Sango's Hiraikotsu, and Miroku's staff._

Their three friends had made the sky more beautiful to gaze upon. They had stayed in their lives for but a short time, made footprints on their hearts, and they would never, ever see the world in the same way again.


	4. Exhaustion

**Chapter Four**

**.:Exhaustion:.**

The heat of the summer day was escalating fast as Inuyasha squeezed Kagome's small hand. "It'll be alright. We'll get through this together." He was assuring himself more than he was Kagome.

They were both in unbearable pain from injuries inflicted by Naraku, the soreness and aching of their muscles, but most of all, the emotional distress of losing their companions.

They were cutting through a field to shorten their journey to Kaede's village. The grass was long and came up to mid- thigh. The sky above was blue with the absence of white clouds. The weather was beautiful; this would have been a great day. But the exhaustion from the events of the last fifteen hours was weighing heavy on both their minds.

"I know…" Kagome replied in a shaky voice. Once again, the tears were streaming down her face uncontrollably. "I don't want to cry, I know they're in a better place, but… I can't help it!" she exclaimed.

Inuyasha was surprised at her reaction to his statement meant to reassure her and was beginning to regret he had said anything at all. He hated it when she cried. He never knew how to stop the tears. He could protect her from demons and specters with brute strength but he couldn't protect her against her own emotions and feelings. "I'm sorry… I didn't…I didn't mean to remind you… it's hard to think of anything else."

The smell of salt in her tears was almost more than he could take. It was driving him crazy. Her scent and the smell of her tears were overwhelming, and soon that was all he was able to concentrate on.

They stopped walking toward the village in order to get their emotions under better control. Kagome sat down in the long grass and brought her knees up to her chest, tears still rolling down her cheeks. Inuyasha sat down along with her and studied her with bright golden eyes. Unexpectedly, Kagome turned to him and quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and continued sobbing. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her and brought her closer, instinctively. Her pain was radiating off of her and into him. It was so hard; it didn't look like things would get any easier.

After a short while they withdrew from each other and stared on in silence. "I'm sorry…" stuttered Kagome, "I don't mean to be… so… so emotional. It's just an overload." Her tears were subsiding now, and Inuyasha was careful not to make the tears flow freely again.

"I understand. I feel it too," he said as his voice cracked and he looked down at the ground.

"Inuyasha…" said Kagome in quiet awe, raising her hand to his cheek. Inuyasha was so surprised at the touch of flesh he drew back and raised his eyes to Kagome's. She put her hands in her lap, averted her eyes as a rush of color erupted in her cheeks and chagrin was evident in her expression. A long silence broke out around them and the air grew thick. The quiet was deafening and threatened to swallow them alive.

Inuyasha finally decided on an action meant to cut through the void and expunge some of the embarrassment Kagome was obviously feeling.

He grabbed her small hand still in her lap. She looked up to find him staring strait into her. His eyes bore into hers and refused to let them go. Slowly, he leaned towards her; their lips only centimeters apart. As they embraced in a kiss, an explosion of goose bumps covered her skin. They connected in such a way that neither Kagome nor Inuyasha ever wanted to let go. The taste of him lingered on her lips as he reluctantly pulled away. The smell of her stayed with him long after he pulled back.

"Well… that's one way to get my mind off things…" said Kagome in barely a whisper. Inuyasha smiled at her and relief washed over his features in a flood. His plan had worked, but now what?

He stood suddenly and helped her to her feet but kept her hand in his. He was anxious for a distraction, anything to get their minds off of the unexpected contact that had just occurred. In silence, they walked back down the hill to Kaede's village, not daring to look at each other.

_Did that really just happen? _Kagome asked herself. _I didn't just imagine that did I? _After stealing a glance at Inuyasha's face, she assured herself_, no, definitely not._

_Why did he have to do that? He could have done something else to distract me…_

_But you're glad he didn't._

_What! No, no, I wish he had said something or… or…_

_Deepened the kiss?_

_No!_

_Fess up. You liked it._

_………I hate you………_

Inuyasha was well aware of the heat in his cheeks and the uneasiness in his step. _Kami, I hope she doesn't look at me…_ _what was I thinking? I cant believe I just did that. Stupid baka! Oh, hell…_

_Admit it._

_Admit what?_

_Admit that you liked "THE Kiss"._

_No way. I was just trying to distract her…_

_Maybe so, but you had an alternate motive._

_Did not._

_Did so._

_…Shut up._

Chuckles answered him as his already red face escalated to an even deeper shade.

As they reached the edge of the village, they were reminded all too well of the recent deaths that had occurred; Kaede was there to greet them. Immediately after seeing the look in both Kagome and Inuyasha's eyes, Kaede knew the others were dead. Kagome held out their segment of the jewel, the shard from Kohaku's back, and the large portion which had belonged to Naraku. Kaede folded Kagome's fingers back over her palm, implying that they would deal with the jewel later.

"Ye need your rest, come and gather your strength," she said as she led Kagome and Inuyasha into her nearby hut. In the middle of the hut was a fire pit in the floor and pots nearby. The floor was covered with wood and Inuyasha quickly noticed only one sleeping mat on the floor. After a curt nod to both of them, Kaede took her leave.

"Come on, we have to get some sleep," said Inuyasha as he lay down and gestured for her to join him. She laid her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around him, as his arm supported her around the back. Kagome was grateful Inuyasha was letting her sleep with him. When her father had died, she had had nightmares for well over a month. Three of her closest friends had just died, the pain was much worse than it was back then. Perhaps if she was with Inuyasha, she would be able to sleep peacefully. She let her heavy eyelids drift close as exhaustion took hold and sleep overwhelmed them both.


	5. Pure Hearts

**Chapter Five**

**.:Pure Hearts:.**

The following day Kagome woke up at dawn from lack of warmth. In a flash the memories of the past three days came to her, and she moaned in despair. She looked around for Inuyasha, but he was no where to be seen. _He couldn't have been gone long,_ Kagome thought, _I would have woken up_.

She got off the sleeping mat and wandered outside to find pinks and oranges on the horizon. The chill of morning stuck to her flesh like glue, beads of dew clung to blades of grass and Kagome started walking down the winding path to Goshinboku. She knew exactly where he was.

She found Inuyasha watching the sunrise on one of the highest boughs of the old tree. His dog ears twitched, searching for sound. Inuyasha caught her scent and looked down to see her staring up at him. She smiled as brightly as she could, but he could see grief still clinging in the depths of her brown eyes. Inuyasha leapt down and landed gracefully in front of her.

"You okay?" he asked, eyeing her carefully.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" she replied, looking out at the horizon, deliberately ignoring his question.

"What?" he said, looking around at his surroundings.

"The sunrise."

"Oh, erm… yeah, I guess…" Once again, silence engulfed them. Kagome was staring out at the sunrise, and Inuyasha was studying her with dubious eyes.

"Will you stop looking at me like that?" Kagome suddenly spat out, averting her eyes from the horizon to Inuyasha.

"Like what?"

"Like I'm broken or something! It's incredibly annoying. I'm never going to get over it if you keep reminding me every second of the day that they're dead and they're never coming back!" She screamed. Inuyasha drew back as if she had just smacked him.

"Well, sorry! I ain't meaning to!"

She turned back towards the village and started walking away from him. He watched her retreating form and quickly ran towards her. He picked her up and held her in his arms as he ran back towards Goshinboku. Leaping from branch to branch, Inuyasha was careful of Kagome in his arms. Before she was able to register what had just happened she was sitting in Inuyasha's lap on the branch he had been sitting on just moments earlier. Kagome twisted her head so she could get a good look at Inuyasha's face. As soon as she caught his gaze, he blushed and looked away quickly.

He hated it when she looked at him like that. She just stares without expression and every time it made him uneasy. _It creeps me out!_ He thought.

"What?" He spat without looking back at her.

She gave him a welcome smile and cuddled closer, "Thank you."

"Aug, um… you're welcome," he replied, caught off guard.

He rested his cheek on the top of her head and breathed in her wonderful scent. They both relaxed against each other and watched the remainder of the sunrise.

Coming back from Goshinboku, they set off for Kaede's small hut at the other side of the poor village. Hand in hand, she and Inuyasha walked in silence and he gave her a small smile as they walked into the hut only to find Kikyo sitting in front of the fire pit, tending to the fire.

"Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked as he sat down with Kagome, "what are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious, Inuyasha? I have come to help Kagome purify the jewel, for she will not be able to do it alone," Kikyo replied, with the vacant expression which was so often expressed on her pale face. She then turned to Kagome, "Give me all the fragments of the Shikon no Tama."

Kagome handed them over without much thought and sat silently, studying Inuyasha's reactions.

"Now give me your hands and we shall make the jewel whole once more," Kikyo said, placing her palms up.

"Okay, but I'm not completely sure how to do this," Kagome gave a nervous laugh. Inuyasha, who was studying Kagome's actions as well, could tell she was extremely nervous about Kikyo's presence, he could see pain and sorrow glinting in her eyes. He knew this was caused by him being so near to Kikyo, so he thought it best to leave.

"Well, I have some things I need to do. I'll just…" he said as he stood and quickly tried to take his leave.

"No, wait," both Kikyo and Kagome said at the same time.

Surprised at their reaction, he sat back down in bewilderment and let them resume their work.

"Alright, Kagome, I want you to focus all of your spiritual power on the jewel. You need to only think about the jewel in our hands and feel the power rushing through your veins," Kikyo said.

"O-Okay," Kagome replied, putting on a stern face, she closed her eyes, furrowed her brow, and tried to focus all her energy on the jewel. At first she felt nothing. But then she felt a wave of power surge through her and the images of everyone and everything faded from her mind.

Inuyasha watched impatiently as he glanced from Kagome to Kikyo. Kaede caught his gaze and gave him a stern look meant to stop him from being so nervous. It didn't help.

Kagome had her eyes closed shut and her brow furrowed in concentration. Kikyo, on the other hand, was calm and confident, also with her eyes closed.

_I know they can purify the jewel…_

_What will happen when they purify it? Will everything go on as if nothing happened? Or will everything change? Will the well close up? Will Kagome go…?_

He didn't want to finish that last thought. He knew that she might have to go back to her time but he could only hope they could stay together. But, of course, if I ask her to stay, I have to tell her my true feelings. He looked at Kagome once more…

_Every time she looks at me... I think about her constantly… but she doesn't know how I feel, does she? I wonder if she'll ever find out my true… feelings if I… if I don't say anything._

She was in a black room. All that was visible was the jewel, whole and pure, glowing in front of her. She went and picked up the small orb that had caused her so much pain, but also so much joy as well. This small thing was the reason her best friends were dead. However, it was the jewel that brought her into this world, where she met Inuyasha. For that, she was grateful. But then it was always a reminder of Inuyasha and Kikyo's love from long ago. She couldn't remember how long she had wished Kikyo had never come to be in this world.

She raised the small jewel in her hand up next to her face and gazed into the depths. She remembered the story of how the jewel was forged. How the great priestess, Midoriko, had lost her life in a battle with many demons, they had merged and formed the Jewel of Four Souls she now held in her hand.

The jewel began to glow in her small hands. It started to hover in between her upturned palms. She focused harder and the jewel began to spin faster and faster. With every revolution the jewel seemed to get smaller; it was unraveling. Kagome's head began to pound in pain. _I have to do this; for my friends, for all the lives the jewel has ruined. I can't give in now!_ With new determination, she closed her eyes to gather her strength. She opened them once more with a great fierceness. In an instant, the core of the jewel was revealed, Kagome clenched her jaw and the last bit of the jewel dissipated.

Kagome closed her eyes once more and felt the warmth of Kaede's hut surround her. She felt the presence of Inuyasha and Kikyo. She opened her eyes to find Kikyo with a small smile on her cold lips.

"It is done then," Kikyo said, motioning to their now empty hands, "the jewel will lay forever dormant in your body."

Kagome felt her right side to find the bump where the jewel was, "Thanks for the help, Kikyo," Kagome replied coldly, getting ready to stand and leave. She was uneasy with Kikyo so close; she wanted her to go back to wherever she came from.

"Kagome," Kaede said from her place beside Kikyo, "I need to have a word with ye first. Inuyasha why don't ye step outside, it is more of a private conversation."

Inuyasha snorted and went outside.

"I must go Kaede," Kikyo said and turned to follow Inuyasha.

Kagome gave him a fleeting glance; he must have seen her distress because he then gave her a reassuring nod.

Inuyasha was standing just outside the hut when Kikyo emerged.

"Inuyasha, I'd like you to meet me at Goshinboku tonight at midnight," Kikyo said, looking strait into his confused eyes, "It is urgent."

Inuyasha nodded and watched her go. What he had seen in her eyes had stopped him from refusing the offer. It had been pain.


	6. Hot Tears

**Chapter Six**

**.:Hot Tears:.**

Kagome was asleep by his side in Kaede's hut. She hadn't been able to sleep without him since Miroku, Sango and Shippo had died. It made him wonder how he was going to meet Kikyo later that night.

Kikyo and Inuyasha had been in love when the bandit, Onigumo, called upon the demons and Naraku was born. Shortly thereafter, Naraku tricked both Kikyo and Inuyasha into betraying one another. As a result, Inuyasha was pinned to a tree, for what would have been eternity, and Kikyo chose to follow him in death.

Fifty years later, Kagome fell through the well and came into the Warring States Era and met Inuyasha. That was so long ago…

Some time after Kagome came into his life he had fallen in love with her. Over the past three years and few and far between run- ins with the resurrected Kikyo, Inuyasha had fallen out of love with Kikyo. It was more of a quiet understanding. It had been a long time since he had loved Kikyo. If only he could tell Kagome that.

He had never been good with words. He always had a hard time with expressing his emotions. Especially when it came to Kikyo and Kagome. He never meant to hurt Kagome but he always managed to do so, whether it involved Kikyo or not.

Inuyasha untangled his body from Kagome's and turned to leave. He took one last look at Kagome's sleeping form. He watched the rise and fall of her breathing, and the movement of her eyes beneath her eyelids.

Inuyasha walked out into the night, the stars were brightly glowing with the crescent moon above the dark forest. Inuyasha sprinted in the direction of Goshinboku, the sacred tree. He wanted to get this over with before Kagome awoke and realized he wasn't there.

"Inuyasha…" came a voice from under the rustling leaves on the branches of Goshinboku.

"Ki- Kikyo."

"I've been waiting for you."

"…I know."

She blinked wearily as sleep loosened its hold on her mind. She opened her eyes to find moonlight flowing through the windows and onto the floor boards. She sat up and yawned sleepily.

_Where's Inuyasha? _A voice in the back of her mind said in the darkness.

She looked around, turning her head from side to side searching the empty room for the hanyou.

_Where could he have gone? It must be well after midnight._

Memories flooded her mind of Kikyo and Inuyasha. She had found them under Goshinboku, where Inuyasha vowed to protect Kikyo. He had chosen Kikyo over her. But after much thought and hot tears, Kagome had asked Inuyasha if she could still stay with him. She knew she could never make him forget Kikyo, nor could she ever take her place. That had been when she had wished Kikyo had never come to be.

At the thought of Inuyasha and Kikyo being together, tears came to her eyes. She quickly blinked them back.

_Kikyo left. Kikyo's not here. _She assured herself.

Not thinking of what she was doing, Kagome got up and wandered out of the hut. For the second time that day, she walked down the path to Goshinboku. She was terrified of what she would find.

_Maybe he's not there._

…_But every time he needs time to think he goes to Goshinboku._

An image of Kikyo and Inuyasha locked in a kiss eluded her mind_. I don't know if I can take it if I lose Inuyasha too… _

Goshinboku was in sight. The leaves shifting in the breeze, the crescent moon hovering over the horizon. Her fears were realized once more as she caught a glimpse of Inuyasha and Kikyo. They were deep in conversation. Inuyasha's brow was furrowed and Kikyo with a sad look on her face. She couldn't hear what they were talking about but she didn't care.

_He snuck out to see Kikyo. How could he…?_

She didn't want to risk Inuyasha catching the scent of her tears; she hurriedly walked back towards Kaede's hut. She started jogging after the first five steps, then started to sprint as fast as she could. Her heart beat loudly in her ears. She could feel her blood rushing through her veins and her cheeks flush at the exercise. She could no longer breathe and cry at the same time; no matter, she had formed a plan in the instant it took her to arrive back in the hut.

She started stuffing her belongings as quickly as humanly possible into her already gargantuan bag.

_I have to get out of here. Now._

"Inuyasha, I'm going to die."

"But… you're already dead." He replied with a confused look on his face.

"I will cease to exist. I am done. I have finished my work in this world."

"…I don't understand."

"Naraku is dead. The jewel is purified and within Kagome."

Inuyasha stared at her for a moment, and then realizing she was done, "Kikyo…"

"Kagome only can go through the well once more to her own time. As soon as she goes back through, she can never come back. You could go with her but only if you are somehow touching. Make sure she knows this."

Inuyasha nodded.

"For if she goes through, there is no returning. It is impossible to reopen the time slip in the well."

"Alright, I'll tell her." This arose some emotion in him. The thought of losing Kagome was unbearable. He'd die.

"I have always loved you, Inuyasha; even after you had moved on."

He stared at her for a moment, and then realizing what she was saying, he raised his dark eyebrows; they disappeared beneath his thick, silver bangs and nodded for her to elaborate.

"It's in every breath, every beat and every movement you make. It is obvious that you are in love with Kagome. The way you look at her… you never looked at me that way."

At this, Inuyasha looked around for a way out. He was already uncomfortable; he didn't want her to continue. It didn't feel right for her to be laying her heart in his hands only to have it crushed.

Kikyo continued, "I understand. Nothing could change the way I feel about you. Even though you have moved on, I haven't. I just wanted to tell you how much I love you before I left this world."

"Kikyo… I don't know what to say…" Inuyasha replied, a bit short of breath.

"You don't have to say anything." Without missing a beat, she wrapped her arms around him.

He felt like he was going to have a heart attack. This was all too much to take in one sitting. He wanted her off of him. He wanted to go back and lay down with Kagome. He didn't know how much more he could take.

As Kikyo lessened her hold around his waist, she looked into his eyes. At first, he thought he had a kiss coming his way and was preparing himself to push her away. Instead she smiled, "Goodbye, Inuyasha… take care of Kagome, she's good for you…"

He was caught off guard and stuttered, "Uh… erm… yeah… bye."

She turned away leaving him in shock and terror. _How could she know so much? She could see all that? And here I thought I was being discreet…_ After staring at the trunk of the ancient tree for several moments he turned back towards Kaede's hut.

_Here or there? Here or there?_

_Kagome's world or mine?_

………_Telling her this would mean… revealing my feelings for her…_

_Yeah…no problem, _he told himself as he prepared himself for the most difficult conversation he would ever have.


	7. Just One of Life's Lessons

**Chapter Seven**

**.:Just One of Life's Lessons:.**

Inuyasha scuffed his feet in the dirt path on his way back through the village. He was aware of the twinkling of the stars and the moon sinking from view beyond the horizon. The sky was getting lighter as he stared at his feet making marks in the dirt.

The scent of Kagome and tears hit him hard. His heart started beating wildly as he started sprinting for the small hut.

_She saw us… me and Kikyo…_

_What if she already went through the well?_

_That would mean never seeing her again…_

As his thoughts raced almost as fast as his heart, he burst through the door of Kaede's hut. Kagome was still there. She looked up from her packing and into his eyes. The look she shot him almost killed him. He had never seen her so hurt.

_Oh, no…_

She stood without missing a beat and forced her way around Inuyasha. She wasn't going to listen to him.

_This isn't good…_

"Kagome, listen to me." Inuyasha said as she started making her way towards the well.

"No. You could have just told me you wanted to see Kikyo. I wouldn't have stopped you… but you… you…" she couldn't finish her sentence as her tears choked her again.

He winced at the smell of her tears and the shaking of her shoulders as she walked faster towards the well only a small distance away. "It's not like that, she just wanted to tell me-"

"Oh, shut UP! Okay? I already know you love each other. No need to elaborate for poor, little, stupid Kagome," she interrupted. She whipped around with tears spilling down her cheeks, but a fire was burning in her eyes.

"You're not stupid." He stared at her and tried to plead with his eyes. She didn't buy it.

"AUG!" she screamed as she resumed walking down the path.

"No, wait!"

She ignored his request as she reached the edge of the ancient well.

"Stop!"

Kagome jumped over the wooded siding of the ancient Bone Eaters Well.

Inuyasha couldn't just watch her leave. For him and for her; if she did this now, she would regret it later, he had absolutely no doubt. He jumped in after her, desperately trying to grab something on her; anything on her. They reached the bottom of the well; Kagome a little out of his grasp.

The time slip opened right before his eyes. Before it closed he had to get through with her. As he swiped and grabbed at her bag the time slip closed and swallowed Kagome.

Inuyasha hit the ground hard. He made an imprint in the ground with his face. He didn't care. She was gone… forever.

The stinging in his eyes returned and he leaned against the side of the bottom of the well. Tears began pouring out of his eyes. He didn't care anymore.

_Damn it! Damn it!_ DAMN IT!

He was too busy screaming at himself in his head to notice the curious villagers leaning over the side of the well staring at the top of his head. He looked up to see Kaede leaning over along with multiple villagers.

Kaede couldn't mask her surprise as she noticed his tears streaming freely down his face covered with dirt.

Inuyasha groaned in embarrassment as he guarded his eyes with his left hand so no one could see his distraught face. He fell on his behind and leaned against the side of the dry well.

_She's gone…_ kept running through his mind faster and faster. He got on his hands and knees and started to dig. The moist dirt stuck under his claws as he savagely tore up the floor of the well. He was running on sheer determination now; his head had all but given up, but his heart hadn't.

Inuyasha fell into despair as he made the well five feet deeper. _There's no getting to her now…_

His fingers had started bleeding after coming across sharp rocks and pebbles wearing away at his skin. He sat down once more and stared at the opposite wall of the well.

_There's no getting to her now…_

As Kagome's feet touched the ground with the warm time slip closing behind her, she quickly tried to dry her tears. She didn't want her family to see her this way; Kagome had cried more tears in the past three days than she had in the past year.

She sat down on top of her yellow backpack which she always had with her when she went to the Feudal Era. Kagome rested her elbows on her knees and supported her head with her hands.

She stared at her scuffed, black shoes as her blurry vision cleared. The last of her tears slowly made their way down her chin, dangled for a second, and then dropped into the cool earth below.

Preparing herself to climb up and out of the well she was pretty sure she was ready for the questioning gaze of her mother.

Mrs. Higurashi always tried to be there for her children and always tried to understand. She never missed it when Kagome had a sad look in her eyes even with a smile on her face. She never missed a beat when Souta came home from school in a huff with hurt pride and a skinned knee. That was her job; to be there, no matter what.

She knew she couldn't shield or protect her kids from the evils of the world and she knew they had to make their own mistakes. She would be there to lighten the heavy load on their shoulders.

The death of Kagome's father made her grow up quicker than she ought to have. When someone, human, youkai, or hanyou, encounters a huge shock to the system and are given huge hurdles to jump over, they are forced to mature. Kagome had changed in only a few short months after her father's passing; she was kinder and gentler, and learned a great deal about the world and life's lessons.

Kagome entered through the front door, trying not to make much noise; after all it was almost dawn. She slid the thin door open and stepped in the house. Kagome slipped off her shoes and put on her pink slippers sitting by the door. After observing her life long home, the pictures hanging in the hallway, the familiar carpet and paint, the comforting smell of home, she tried to make a quick dash for the stairs. She walked past the living room and hurried past the kitchen, hoping her mother was still in bed.

"Kagome? What are you doing home so early?"

She winced as her mother's soft voice came from the kitchen door frame. She slowly turned around to face her mother. Mrs. Higurashi was still wearing her bathrobe and slippers, her hair was ruffled and her eyes were still clouded over from sleep. Kagome plastered a bright smile on her face, and hoped it didn't look as hollow as it felt. "Hi, Mama. I was just homesick; I- I missed you."

"Uh- huh…" she replied dubiously.

_She's not buying it… _she continued smiling and nodded.

"Come on, you don't think I'm that thick do you? What's wrong?"

Kagome couldn't keep smiling at the thought of Inuyasha and Kikyo, her friend's mangled bodies' cold in their graves. The corners of her lips tugged into a frown and she looked at her mother. The tears were closing in again.

Mrs. Higurashi saw her daughter hesitate and instantly knew something was definitely out of line. It was strange enough for her to sneak into the house before dawn, but when she also tried to hide her pain in the process, something was really wrong.

"Kagome?"

"Mama…"

Her mother didn't need to know anything more; she opened her arms and approached Kagome. Her daughter nearly leapt into her arms and Kagome's tears instantly were soaking through her bathrobe.

She stroked her head and just stood there with Kagome until she was ready to talk. Kagome's shoulders stopped shaking and slowly her tears turned into hiccups.

"I won't make you tell me what's wrong, Kagome, but I need to know you'll be okay," said Mrs. Higurashi.

"I'll never be okay! Miroku, Sango, and Shippo are dead, I caught Inuyasha and Kikyo by Goshinboku and my heart has burst into so many tiny pieces, I don't think I'll ever be the same!" Kagome nearly screamed and her tears resumed their place in her eyes.

The surprise was evident in her mother's face. She quickly recovered and took Kagome back into her arms, "Oh… Kagome, I'm so sorry…"

"…I-I want t-to go to bed n-now…" was all she could manage at the moment. She pulled away from her mother and made her way up the stairs before Mrs. Higurashi could protest. Kagome turned to the door on her left and turned the doorknob. She shoved the yellow bag into her closet and quickly pulled on her pajamas. She threw back her covers and all the while, crying.

_Inuyasha… Why?_


	8. Rain, Thunder, and Lightening

**Chapter Eight**

**.:Rain, Thunder, and Lightening:.**

After a few, long minutes, Inuyasha managed to regain some sense of control of his emotions and decided he should head back to the village.

He stood, brushed off his clothes, and jumped to the top of the well with ease. The sight he saw could have driven any normal human to complete insanity. Standing before him was about fifty villagers, all staring with curious eyes. He stood there sizing them all up, wondering how long it would take to mow them all down.

_It's none of their damn business…_

_What the hell are they all looking at? Haven't they ever been in arguments before?_

_Do they even know what I'm capable of?_

Inuyasha couldn't handle this anymore. He took off as fast as he could towards the forest. The sun had risen and the day was beginning whether he was ready for it or not.

_I have to get away from them… this place… everything…_

His legs moved as fast as they could, his heart rate escalated, and his breathing became jagged. He ran until he was so exhausted he couldn't continue. He didn't know where he was or how long he had been running; it must have been hours. The sun was high in the blue sky but the tree branches obstructed most of it from view.

He was in a small clearing surrounded by trees; he could hear running water, meaning a stream must be nearby. He stopped, his knees felt weak and he let them collapse beneath him into a pile of pine needles that covered the ground in sheets. He sat there, head down, staring at a worm trying to dig into the obviously solid ground. He thought of how it reminded him of his struggle to catch Kagome in the well; feeling so close but unable to overcome nature and instinct.

_Kagome had plenty a reason to react that way._

_I should have told her…_

Silence enveloped his mind once again; drifting off to thoughts and memories of Kagome, happy and sad but still meaningful. They showed all the reasons why kagome had become like a part of him.

He could never forget her, no matter how hard he tried to. He loved her scent; like an ocean breeze and aloe. He had never smelled anything like her, her beauty was almost beyond compare; her heart and her soul. Everything about her screamed innocence, but she had been through and seen so much evil that most everyone would have become hard by now, but not Kagome. She always saw the best in people; she was always a good judge of character.

_What am I doing? So, now I'm referring to her in past tense? She's from the future, for Kami's sake!_

_I could wait five hundred years to see her again… that won't work… its useless…_

He heard a shuffling sound in front of him but he was too lost in his memories and thoughts to even care.

Inuyasha's mind wandered to the time when Kagome had forced him to open his red kimono and let her treat the wounds he knew were not there. That had been so long ago… so much had changed, when he looked down and saw black feet.

_Black feet? No…shoes._

Someone was standing right in front of him. He looked up to see his brother's amber eyes looking at him with every blink stripping away Inuyasha's pride.

Sesshomaru stared at the hanyou. He had always been ashamed to call him his brother. He drew his sword, Tokijin. Inuyasha showed no reaction to the movement, he kept staring at his brother.

"Inuyasha, are you so weak you cannot even try to slow your own demise?"

Inuyasha stared blankly back up at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru was a pompous, aristocratic youkai who was ashamed to share the same father as Inuyasha. Inuyasha couldn't remember a time when Sesshomaru hadn't hated him. It was because of what was in his blood. He believed that his mother had tainted his blood and body because she had been human, making Inuyasha a hanyou.

_What does it matter now? Kagome's gone… I have no reason to-_

Inuyasha was quickly drawn out of his thoughts of helplessness by Sesshomaru's sharp blade. His brother had plunged Tokijin into Inuyasha's left shoulder. Blood gushed from the appending wound and made rivulets streaming down his arm. Sesshomaru twisted Tokijin to the side, shooting unbearable pain through Inuyasha's shoulder. Sesshomaru jerked the sword out of the huge wound to observe his brother's reactions.

Reflexes kicked in and immediately, Inuyasha was on his feet, Tetsusaiga in hand, blood still pouring down his arm. They were both aware of their surroundings; a forest was nearly impossible to fight in because of all the trees. Inuyasha noticed the forest had completely gone silent; the birds were no longer singing, even the wind stopped moving through the trees. Sesshomaru had the upper hand; Inuyasha being emotionally distraught and physically wounded.

"You bastard," he growled, tightening his grip on the Tetsusaiga.

"Ah," Sesshomaru raised a thin, dark eyebrow, "so there _is_ some brain activity in that thick head of yours."

With that remark Inuyasha had had it. For all the times he had gotten in his way, for all the times he had made his life a little harder to live, for all his condescending tone and all his snide remarks, Inuyasha lunged at Sesshomaru, firing attack after attack at him, missing every time.

At this point, the sky started getting darker. The shade had so quickly changed from blue to an ominous grey filled with large clouds and rolling thunder. Lightening bolts shot through the forest causing small creatures to scatter for safety. Huge droplets of rain started to pelt Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Within several moments their clothes and hair stuck to their skin.

Sesshomaru then pointed Tokijin at Inuyasha's chest and sent an enormous flare of blue energy at him. The blast hit Inuyasha square in the gut, causing him to go flying. Inuyasha hit a huge tree and sent it sprawling to the ground behind him and flattening everything below it.

Sesshomaru sheathed his sword and sloshed through mud and slime towards a weak and badly damaged Inuyasha, keeping eye contact all the while. He glared at the hanyou condescendingly, "I shall take my leave. You have failed to amuse me in your feeble attempt to fight me. The blood of powerful youkai flows through your veins, yet you allow human emotions get in the way, letting it impair your judgments and make you weaker than you already are. You give up too easily; you are no longer worthy of my time."

Sesshomaru then turned and stalked into the brush nearby. Inuyasha watched his retreating form until it was no longer in view. Sesshomaru's words had struck close to home.

_I _do_ give up too easily…_

_I've got to find a way…_

Inuyasha sat in the grass, in the same spot, covered in blood, soaked to the bone, and completely and utterly alone.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A/N:_

_Please review after you read the chapter. It helps us to determine how to make our writing better. Please and thank you!_

_-Funk Masters Chow and Chung-_

_**Blanket Disclaimer:** I, nor my accomplice, Funk Master Chung, own Inuyasha. Although we wish we did, all rights belong to Ramiko Takahashi, the brilliant mind in which Inuyasha was born. However, I'm sure she wouldn't mind us borrowing the characters for a bit… Bwa-ha-ha!_


	9. Two Discoveries and a Date

**Chapter Nine**

**.:Two Discoveries and a Date:.**

Beep, beep, beep!

Kagome jerked awake at the sound of her alarm on her nightstand.

"Ugh…" she plunged her head deeper into her warm pillow in hopes of drowning out the sound. The night before she had cried herself to sleep and spent the duration of it tossing and turning. Every hour she woke up from the same dream. It was more of a memory of what had happened with Inuyasha and Kikyo.

_Not thinking of what she was doing, Kagome got up and wandered out of the hut. For the second time that day, she walked down the path to Goshinboku. She was terrified of what she would find. _

Maybe he's not there.

…But every time he needs time to think he goes to Goshinboku.

_An image of Kikyo and Inuyasha locked in a kiss eluded her mind. I don't know if I can take it if I lose Inuyasha too… _

_Goshinboku was in sight. The leaves shifting in the breeze, the crescent moon hovering over the horizon. Her fears were realized once more as she caught a glimpse of Inuyasha and Kikyo. They were deep in conversation. Inuyasha's brow was furrowed and Kikyo with a sad look on her face. She couldn't hear what they were talking about but she didn't care. _

He snuck out to see Kikyo. How could he…?

_She didn't want to risk Inuyasha catching the scent of her tears; she hurriedly walked back towards Kaede's hut. She started jogging after the first five steps, then started to sprint as fast as she could. Her heart beat loudly in her ears. She could feel her blood rushing through her veins and her cheeks flush at the exercise. She could no longer breathe and cry at the same time._

Every time she would be jilted back to reality at this point. She would awake with beads of sweat on her face and her pillow moist from tears. She would turn her pillow over and try and fall to sleep again.

Kagome slammed the small button on her alarm in order to quell the noise. There was no way she could fall back to sleep now. It would be no use; even if she did go back to bed she would only have restless dreams recapturing the pain in her memories.

She threw back the light, summer sheets on her bed and sat up. She looked around her room, observing every picture, every small trinket, and all the love she had poured into making her room the way it was.

Time was never on her side, was it? It moved to fast when she wanted the moment to last forever and went slower than molasses when she wanted it to quickly pass. She sat for what seemed to be an eternity until there was a soft knock on her door.

"Kagome?" came her mother's soft voice from beyond her door.

"Come in," replied Kagome in a cracking voice.

The doorknob turned slowly and the door creaked as it opened. Her mother's head appeared around the corner of her door, "Breakfast is ready."

"Alright, I'll be down in a few minutes," Kagome said.

The door closed and Kagome was left alone with her haunting thoughts once more.

She clumsily stumbled out of bed and down the hall to the bathroom. She turned on the light and then moved her way over to the shower. While the water was heating up, Kagome took the chance to examine the damage to her appearance caused by the emotional night before; her eyes were red and swollen from crying, her hair was tangled and she could already see the knots that would clearly need to be cut out, and to top it all off, she had large dark circles forming under her eyes from lack of sleep.

_Great, I look like Frankenstein's bride…_

Realizing the shower had been running for more than ten minutes, she quickly undressed and stepped onto the white tile lining the inside of the shower, letting the water caress her aching muscles.

After getting ready for the day before her, Kagoem made her way down the stairs for breakfast, even though she knew she wouldn't eat anything.

She sat down at the table and stared at the flower designs on the empty plate in front of her. Kagome knew she had a vacant look on her face and her eyes were glazed over. She could feel her family's looks of worry on her.

"Kagome, are you feeling okay?" Souta asked.

She deliberately ignored her little brother's question, "May I be excused?" she asked blandly.

"But you haven't eaten anything," replied Mrs. Higurashi, a bit confused.

"I'm not hungry…" she trailed off.

"Alright, but you need to eat something later."

"Okay," she was standing before anyone could do or say anything else. Kagome made her way to her room. As soon as she turned the doorknob and entered her bedroom, she realized she had nothing to do. School was over and done with, so no homework to keep her occupied; her room was nearly spotless and she had read all her books on the shelf. The television was, of course, going to be on with Souta's eyes glued to the screen.

She let loose a large sigh and fell back on her bed. She stared up at the ceiling and thought of Inuyasha. It hurt her, but she couldn't help herself.

_Maybe he has a good explanation… _

_Doubt it._

_He loves Kikyo. I can never change that, nor can I make him love me instead._

_I did ask to stay with him… so I don't think he'll mind if I come back._

_He probably thinks I over reacted and is in a huff in Goshinboku right now._

Yet another knock on her door brought her out of her reverie.

"Come in."

Mrs. Higurashi walked into the room and sat down on the bed next to her daughter, "Kagome, you can't stay in this room all day. Why don't you go out and see your friends?"

"I don't feel well," she stated flatly.

"I know you don't, but it isn't doing you any good sulking."

She let out an exasperated sigh, "Fine, I'll go shopping."

Mrs. Higurashi kissed Kagome's forehead and stood to leave. Kagome watched her mother leave and sat up. She grabbed her purse sitting on her desk and fished to find some money. Once she found a measurable amount of cash she slipped it into her back pocket and zipped up her purse.

Kagome dragged herself downstairs and out the back door. She looked where her bike normally would have been but she saw an empty space.

_I left it in the Feudal Era… Inuyasha…_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Inuyasha opened his eyes to bright glare of sunlight. He looked at his clothes; they were soaked with blood, his blood. His silver hair was caked with mud, making him appear to be one of the undead.

_What the hell happened?... I don't... Kagome..._

His encounter with Sesshomaru came back to him in a flash, along with other painful memories of Kagome, his friends, and Kikyo. The emotions threatened to overcome him but he refused to give in. He had to get back to the village and find a way to get to Kagome. She was all he had left.

Inuyasha rose to his feet and shakily made his way faster and faster through the forest towards the village. He emerged from the woods all the while thinking of what Sesshomaru had said.

_He was right_

_I give up too easily,_

_I need to find a way to get to Kagome_

Kaede, who was tending to the garden in front of her hut, looked up to see Inuyasha coming towards her from the brush.

"Inuyasha, where have ye been? What has happened?"

"Kagome's gone. She found me with Kikyo. Your sister has died, Kaede. She told me that if Kagome went through the well she would never be able to come back," Inuyasha said, averting his eyes.

"Inuyasha, I may know a way you can get to Kagome one last time. There is a tale of a monk who lives on Mt. Hakurei. He may posses enough power to open the time slip once more. However, he is very elderly and will surely die if he leaves the sacred mountain. It will be near impossible to convince him to help you but if ye truly wish to see Kagome again I believe that is your only chance."

Inuyasha looked at the old woman and a look of determination settled onto his features.

_I'm coming Kagome... whether you like it or not…_

Without even thanking her, Inuyasha immediately turned around and set off to find the mysterious monk who resided on Mt. Hakurei.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ugh… I might as well go back and get it. Inuyasha will never know I was there._

She turned towards the old well house on the other side of the shrine grounds. Kagome slid open the old door and walked down the steps. She jumped over the wood siding of the Bone Eater's Well. As the ground approached, the time slip remained closed. When she was close enough to the bottom, she prepared herself for an injury and tightly closed her eyes. She made an impact on the nearly solid ground. She choked out a cry of pain as her knees landed roughly on the floor of the dry well.

_What's happening? Why can't I get through?_

_Is that what Inuyasha was trying to tell me? That the well would close?_

_I'll never see him again. He's gone…_

_I bet he's happy without me, with Kikyo._

She climbed up the ladder her grandfather had installed to make it easier to climb out of the well. She walked down the shrine steps and down to a public sidewalk in the city of Tokyo, Japan. Kagome absent mindedly made her way down the street, passing stores and people, all the same.

"Hey, Kagome!" came Houjo's voice from behind her on his bike.

She kept walking without even looking back, pretending she hadn't heard him.

He quickly closed the gap between them, "Hey, Kagome. I haven seen you since graduation. How's it going?"

"Fine," she didn't bother to look at his face and kept walking.

Houjo fell into step with her, "So are you going to university in the fall?"

"I don't think so; I have other responsibilities to take care of."

"Like what? Isn't your education the most important thing?"

She was caught off guard by his question, "Oh, I- Uh, I got a pretty good paying job, so I don't need to go to college..." she lied.

He was surprised and added, "Wow, I didn't expect that out of you. I always imagined you'd go to the university. I mean, you're so smart and everything…" he trailed off.

"Oh, uh, thanks."

They walked on in silence for a couple of minutes longer, listening to bustling strangers and the noises of the cars on the road.

"So, Kagome, what are you doing this Saturday? I was hoping to, uh, go to a movie. Would you like to come?"

"Who else is going?"

"Oh, uh, just you and me."

"Oh, like a- a date," she gulped.

"Yeah, like a date."

Her mind flashed to Inuyasha and Kikyo, "I'd, uh, love to," she replied in a chipper tone.

"Great! I'll pick you up around six, okay? I'll see you Saturday," he said, running off towards some friends in the distance.

_A date? With Houjo?_


	10. Loving Words

**Chapter Ten**

**.:Loving Words:.**

Inuyasha was determined to see Kagome again.

_I can't live without her._

_I love Kagome._

_I don't care where we are but I need her…_

His legs couldn't move any faster. He could feel blisters forming on the balls of his feet. He wouldn't rest until he was with Kagome once again.

He was fast approaching Mt. Hakurei, the pure aura of the mountain was making him sick already. The barrier had been brought down since Naagome again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The following night Inuyasha was ready to take on Mt. Hakurei. He emerged from the cave and looked to his left. A small path led upwards, towards the center of the mountain. He assumed that was where the temple would be, so he made his way up the winding path. After what seemed like days, Inuyasha was still looking at the same scenery; a thick fog covered the whole mountain and he could only see about two feet in frontl. Within moments he was asleep, dreaming of the day he would be with Kagome again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The following night Inuyasha was ready to take on Mt. Hakurei. He emerged from the cave and looked to his left. A small path led upwards, towards the center of the mountain. He assumed that was where the temple would be, so he made his way up the winding path. After what seemed like days, Inuyasha was still looking at the same scenery; a thick fog covered the whole mountain and he could only see about two feet in front of his face. Inuyasha sniffed the air but couldn't detect any ominous scents; there was only mist and darkness.

The stars glittered overhead, bright and shining, as if mocking him and the dark path he followed. Inuyasha snorted and looked back at the bleak path ahead. Finally, he arrived at a small clearing. Through the mist he thought he could make out a small shrine.

_The temple!_

Inuyasha ran forwards as fast as his legs would carry him. Before, it had seemed a small shrine, but now that it was right in front of him, it was huge. The door was engraved with sacred sutras and large beams supported the building on all sides. The ceiling was high with spider webs clinging to the corners of the room. The inside of the temple appeared dark. Inuyasha wondered if the monk had already passed on, leaving only an empty building, when he heard a shuffling noise inside.

"Hey, is anyone in there?" he called, "I'm looking for an elderly monk said to possess great spiritual power."

The shuffling continued for a couple minutes and then the rusty hinges of the door groaned as it was pushed open. A small man in white robes came forward. His eyes were icy blue and glossy with age. He was covered in wrinkles from head to toe and could have only been about four feet tall. Inuyasha stared at the man before him.

"Are you…"

"Yes. My name is Saint Mirosheen; Saint Hakusheen was my great grandfather. What business do you have here?" he said, with surprising confidence. He didn't even flinch when Inuyasha leaned down closer to the man's face. They were nearly nose to nose as Inuyasha studied the old saint.

"I came to ask for your help," he said, locking eyes with the man who called himself Saint Mirosheen.

"Well then, let us step inside the temple and you can tell me all about your troubles. However, please heed an old man's request and wipe your feet on the mat. They are filthy," he said, looking down at Inuyasha's feet darkened with dirt, and then turned and was covered by the darkness inside the temple.

Inuyasha followed behind.

_What a strange old geezer…_

_Is this really the man I have been looking for?_

Inuyasha stepped into a cool room. The floor was made of marble and stone; it was so cold that when Inuyasha placed his feet on it, shivers ran up his spine. He wondered how the old man could survive without any heat. This whole time he hadn't seen one trace of fire. Mirosheen sat down on the floor. He gestured for Inuyasha to do the same. Inuyasha wasn't sure if he should trust this man, but Kagome was more important than anything and he would swallow his pride for once and trust the Saint.

He sat down across from Mirosheen and related his whole story to him. Inuyasha went into detail of his love for Kikyo, Naraku's tricks and Kagome's caring. After he had finished, the monk said, "So, you wish for me to leave my temple and come open this time slip even though I know I will die if I go? Now I have a question for you. How can I be sure that you truly love this woman and I am not wasting my time?"

Inuyasha sat in silence for a few seconds, contemplating his answer, "Because Kagome… Kagome is…" he trailed off.

"I-I love her. I love the way she yells at me when all I want to eat is ramen. I love the way she looks so peaceful when she sleeps; the way she is always gentle and kind. I love the way she furrows her brow when she gets confused or disgusted and the way she always insists on looking at my wounds even though we both know they have already healed. I love the way her hair falls over her face, and I love the way her eyes sparkle when she is happy.

"She's everything to me. Without her, I never would have been able to learn to be trusting and rely on others. She has saved me from losing myself countless times and she is always by my side.

"I can't live without her and I know she can't live fully without me. She might not admit it, but she has times when she breaks down and can't handle all the emotional stress of living. I could never imagine anyone but me there to comfort her.

"Mirosheen, this is the best answer I can give. I need you to help me get to her. If you don't believe me I'll just leave now and you'll never have to see me again," Inuyasha finished his tirade, and then stared down at the floor. He had dragged out too many painful memories to keep looking him in the eye.

The monk was silent; Inuyasha stood and turned to leave.

"I will help you," Mirosheen said behind him, after a pensive moment.

Inuyasha turned around and saw that the monk was standing; he turned towards, yet another, hallway.

"Come, come. There is much preparation needed to make this journey," he said, and left.

Inuyasha stared after the old saint. He couldn't believe it; he was going to get Kagome back.

_Kagome..._


	11. Kissing Under the Stars

**Chapter Eleven**

**.:Kissing Under the Stars:.**

Kagome had been in the bathroom for the past half- hour putting on her make- up for her date with Houjo. She was far from thrilled; she didn't want to go anywhere. She felt like crap; she wanted to hide under the covers on her bed and cry. As she skimmed the edge of her eyelid with eyeliner that she hardly ever wore, Inuyasha eluded her mind for the twentieth time in the past thirty minutes.

Kagome couldn't help but feel like she was cheating on him. She felt as though she was betraying him. She knew if Inuyasha ever came across her with Houjo, he would go ballistic and threaten to tear him to pieces; he never would, of course.

She had softened his heart over the years. He would never hurt another human being without an extremely good cause. She couldn't help but think of the enormous changes he had undergone.

"Kagome! Houjo's here!" came Souta's small voice from the bottom of the stairs.

"Be down in a minute!" she called back without averting her eyes from her reflection. She grabbed a tissue from the box next to the sink and swiped at her eyes.

_Screw it…_

She wiped away the eyeliner and reached for the doorknob. She gracefully walked down the stairs catching the gaze of everyone in the room. She had to admit, she looked pretty good.

Kagome had borrowed a plain red dress from her mother; it fit her perfectly. It hugged her in all the right places and fanned out in all the right directions. The spaghetti straps kissed her skin and stuck to her slim form. The bottom came to just above her knees and swayed back and forth when she moved. She wore her hair down, like she normally did and as little make- up as possible on her face.

"W-wow… Kagome, you look really nice…" Houjo said from the bottom of the stairs looking up at her.

Her brother was the only person in the room with a frown on his face; he was perturbed about her date. Inuyasha had always been his hero, and to see his sister leaving with another guy on a date, it hurt him probably as much as it would Inuyasha.

"Thanks," she said, smiling down at Houjo.

"Let's go."

They walked out of the house together, side by side. She resolved not to think about Inuyasha at all; the whole date.

_Ugh… Yeah, right._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

The conversation in the car had been pleasant but idle. She never knew any one person to be so boring. He was nice enough, sure, but he never talked about anything that was meaningful to her like Inuyasha did.

They had arrived at the nice Italian restaurant and entered through the front door. Houjo gave his name to the waiter behind a stand.

_This is nice._

_I can't believe he would spend so much money on our first date._

Since she had been fifteen, Houjo had been asking her to the movies. She always had to turn him down or cancel because of her responsibilities with Inuyasha. It amazed her that he hadn't given up on her by now.

The waiter almost immediately led them towards the back of the restaurant to a table by a window. It was overlooking the countryside as the sun dipped below the horizon.

"It's beautiful…" Kagome said as she sat down across from Houjo.

"Yeah, it is," he replied without even looking out the window. They locked eyes and Kagome immediately blushed. He gave a sly smile, "So, what's your summer been like?"

"Oh, I've been having a good time. I've mostly been looking for a job," she lied.

"That's good. I still can't believe you aren't going to the university."

"Yeah, well, I'm tired of school anyway," she said jokingly.

"What? How can you be tired of school?" he looked completely petrified.

"I was joking…" she replied, her brow furrowing in disbelief.

"Oh… sorry." They sat in silence until a waiter introduced himself and took their orders.

"So, how was your summer?" Kagome asked, desperate for conversation.

"Oh, uh, mostly preparing for school. But every once in a while I would hang out with friends," he said.

"That's cool. I've been with my friends all summer…" she trailed off, thinking of Inuyasha and their friends cold in their graves.

"But I thought you were looking for a job," he said dubiously.

"Oh, I, uh, found one in the beginning of the summer," she said, getting caught up in her lies.

"Ah," he said shaking his head, "so, how are your friends?"

"Actually, not so good. Three of them died…" Kagome said staring at the nearly blindingly white tablecloth.

"Oh… Kagome, I'm so sorry," he reached over and found her hand resting near her glass of water.

She was surprised at the contact but made no move to disconnect. She looked up, into his eyes, "Thank you…"

"How did they die?" he asked, totally oblivious to the moment he just passed up.

"They, uh, were in, uh, a-a car accident."

"Oh, my… I'm so sorry, Kagome," he said finally removing his hand from hers.

"Yeah, I miss them so much," she said with tears coming to her brown eyes.

"I remember when my grandmother died. I was so devastated. But it's been a little over six years, so it doesn't hurt so much," he tried to console her as the waiter brought their steaming plates of food.

The waiter looked at Kagome and winked when she looked up at him.

She brushed off the creepy feeling she had just received from the young waiter, a few years older than she was.

_Inuyasha would have gone crazy if he had seen that…_

Houjo continued after the waiter left them, "I know it's not much consolation, but it will get better, with time. That's what helped me the most. I mean, my friends and family were all there to help me too," he said as he swallowed another bite of his meal.

Kagome twirled her chopsticks in her spaghetti, absent mindedly, "Thanks, Houjo. My mom is always there for me, so I know I can always talk to her."

"Well, you can talk to me too, you know. I'm here for you, Kagome. You know, if you ever need to talk, I'll be there," he said with sympathetic eyes.

Kagome never expected this from him. She never thought he would be so understanding of her feelings.

_Maybe this isn't so bad after all…_

They finished their meals and Houjo graciously paid the waiter who had tried to flirt with Kagome.

The waiter watched them leave and winked at her once again. She felt like his eye candy.

They returned to Houjo's small red car he had recently purchased. The seats were torn up and it smelled of gasoline.

After talking for the ten minutes it took to arrive at the theatre, Houjo bought tickets for the eight o'clock showing.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha emerged from the forest carrying Mirosheen on his back. The old man had taken a beating on the journey and it was evident that he was in pain. It didn't help that his scent seemed to attract youkai. Inuyasha didn't know how many he'd had to fight off before he reached Kaede's village.

The man's breathing had become jagged so he took off towards the well. Once they arrived he set Mirosheen down. The old monk looked into his eyes as he said his final words, "Inuyasha, once I open the time slip you will be able to pass through, however, once you reach the other side you have one day before it will seal again. You must choose whether you want to live in her time or yours. Now, when I say, jump into the well."

Inuyasha nodded and faced the well. The old monk raised his arms and chanted something inaudible, even to Inuyasha. There was a brilliant flash of light and the time slip opened. Mirosheen had sweat streaming down his face as he yelled, "Now!"

Inuyasha didn't hesitate as he jumped over the edge and felt the familiar warmth of Kagome's time. He looked around. He could hear what Kagome called, cars, on the street. He exited the well house and looked up into the sky; the stars were like glitter on black velvet.

He'd made it. Inuyasha jumped up to the side quickly and set off for Kagome's house.

Back in the feudal era, the saint collapsed. He knew he was going to die. He lay for a few moments in peace and then drifted off into the eternal sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome approached her home as Houjo walked her to the door. As they stood there, an almost painful silence consumed them both.

Kagome had had a better time than she expected. Dinner was impressive and the movie had been romantic, to top it all off, she was starting to find herself seeing Houjo in the future. She had a funny feeling that they were being watched from a distance.

"I had a really good time tonight, Kagome," Houjo said, breaking the silence.

"Me too," Kagome replied looking up into his face. She knew what was coming next; the good- night kiss.

Houjo leaned towards her and closed his eyes. She couldn't kiss him. She turned her head to the right as his lips made contact with her smooth cheek.

The look on his face was surprise, "Uh, good- night, Kagome. I'll call you later."

"Alright," she said in reply, color rising in her cheeks smiling brightly.

He took his leave and made is way to his car.

She turned towards the door as Houjo's car rumbled to life. Out of the corner of her eye she saw something move; she turned and looked into the darkness. Inuyasha came out of hiding behind the corner of her house. His arms were crossed over his chest with a smirk on his face, "You couldn't kiss him, could you? Because of me?"

Immediately her cheeks erupted in color and she smiled in reply. She ran to him only a few feet away, wrapped her arms around his neck and locked him in a kiss.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A/N:_

_This was probably our favorite chapter to write.We loved it; it was so romantic..._


	12. Never Wanting to Let Go

**.:Chapter Twelve:.**

**Never Wanting to Let Go **

As the two parted, Kagome's heart pounded in her ears, she felt the need to hold it in place to stop it from ripping apart from her body. She new she wouldn't be able to stay mad at him for very long; she also knew she needed to be rid of him. Being with him was bliss, she could never deny that. But he had put her through a living hell far too many times to count. Without her ever knowing it, she had given her heart to him, time after time after time he would drop it, trip on it, and make it bleed. She would repair it and hand it back to its abuser. Too many emotional scars had she received from Inuyasha.

Inuyasha held her gaze as her cheeks reddened in color. They both knew that he needed to say something, before it was too late; before Kagome turned away. There was no doubt in his mind that she would stay with him if he asked, however, if he didn't tell her how he felt she would surely fall apart. He had imagined this moment in his head for years, now that it had finally arrived, it wasn't at all what he had pictured; it was better, almost magical. Kagome's hair shone almost as bright as her eyes, which resembled the stars they stood under. Her cheeks were blushed; the dress she wore clung to her body, accentuating every curve of her being. Her eyes pleaded with him for answers; answers that he kept in the deepest depths of his heart.

"Kagome, I know- I know that you're mad at me. I can't tell you how much I wish that I had never gone to see Kikyo."

Kagome flinched at the name which had deepened her pain, like packing salt in a never healing wound. She stared down at Inuyasha's dirt covered feet in an attempt to delay the fast approaching tears, if she stopped listening she could stop herself.

Inuyasha stalled and saw Kagome's pain clearly displayed in front of him. He brought his index finger under her chin and lifted her head so he could see her eyes, revealing one single tear rolling down her face. He sighed and took a moment to regroup his thoughts, the words that he had recited over and over in his mind were wiped clean and he was left speechless.

"Kagome… I- I never meant to hurt you. Kikyo wanted to tell me that she was dying. She's gone now. She told me to take care of you; I promised her I would. A- And when you left, I…" he trailed off, in search of more words. He had forgotten how to speak, how to breathe.

"I had to find a way to get you back. Kikyo also told me that we could only go through the well one more time. I didn't get a chance to tell you before you left."

Kagome stared at him in silence, without expression, she was numb. She couldn't move or breathe or speak; all she could do was listen to Inuyasha's story in an attempt to get a handle on the situation laid naked before her.

"Kaede told me about a monk who lived on Mt. Hakurei and that he could re-open the well. I left the moment she told me and convinced the old man to help me--"

"Inuyasha… why are you doing this? Because it was Kikyo's dying wish? Or something totally different? I'm standing here waiting for an answer to the one question that matters to me. At this moment, right now, you need to tell me. Do- Do you love me?" The wound in her heart was torn open a little wider at the look of shock that passed over Inuyasha.

_He didn't know? Why does he look like this is news? I thought it was clear as day how I felt. I guess not…_

Kagome closed her eyes to hold back the tears, her heart pounded so loud she almost didn't hear Inuyasha whisper, "Well, yeah… I-I do."

Kagome opened her eyes and stared at Inuyasha's red face. After a moment of listening to the crickets in the night, she smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. Fits of laughter erupted from her, tears of happiness rolled down her already tear- stained face.

Inuyasha couldn't have been more relieved at the question Kagome had given him. If she hadn't said anything, he would probably be back in the feudal era licking his wounds right now.

As Inuyasha held her tight in his arms, he swore to himself he would never let her go; he would never hurt her again. In that instant, Kagome and Inuyasha locked in a kiss so loving, it made the moon throw a fit of envy as the golden orb sunk below the horizon and brought up the sun in a brand new day.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neither Kagome nor Inuyasha had had any sleep all night and it was now 3 o'clock on the afternoon. The sun was shining through the windows in the kitchen and Mrs. Higurashi, her daughter, and Inuyasha were sitting around the table trying to decide on what to do.

Inuyasha had just brought up the fact that they had only one day to decide where they were going to live: in the feudal era or in Kagome's time. For the past five hours they have been to hell and back trying to come up with a solution to the problem. Inuyasha had always complained about how smelly and uncomfortable Kagome's time was but Kagome's family and friends were all here.

They had been through every possible situation that could be done and still no answers came, "Mama, I think- I think I want to live in the Feudal Era."

Mrs. Higurashi flinched at her daughter's choice. To be cut off from her friends and family, to be desolated from all but Inuyasha left her uneasy about her daughter's welfare, "If you're sure… I won't stop you…" she could feel a lump quickly forming in her throat and choking back tears as she got up and left the table. She made her way to the kitchen cupboard and emptied all the ramen soup she could find onto the table and without a word, began packing it into a bag.

"I'll be upstairs packing, if anyone needs me," Kagome said to her mother as she grabbed Inuyasha's hand and led him up the stairs.

With every heavy step that she took she felt Inuyasha's grip loosen on her hand until they walked into Kagome's room for the last and final time. She walked to her closet door and opened it without a word to Inuyasha. She grabbed at clothes without looking at them and quickly threw them down on the bed next to Inuyasha. Her face was distorted with grief and sorrow at what had just happened; at what she had just done to her mother and her grandfather, and her little brother.

She fell to her knees, in front of the bed and buried her face in her hands. Inuyasha almost immediately got down next to her on the floor and brought her into his lap. She clung to him; she wanted to feel him with her, she never wanted to let go of the life she was going to leave behind in a few short hours.

"Kagome… If you want to stay here, I'll stay with you."

"Inuyasha, you know you can't do that. You're so sensitive to the smells and sounds here, not to mention the fact that your dog ears would draw quite a lot of attention. You would be miserable here."

"Not if I'm with you…" he said quietly in her ear.

"No- Inuyasha, I want you to be happy. I'm fine. We'll live in the Feudal Era. Just hold me for a while…"

Inuyasha brought her closer knowing that he couldn't make this decision for her; he couldn't argue with her and he was powerless to stop the mayhem she was creating inside her family members' hearts.

Before long, with her head rested on his shoulder she was asleep. Inuyasha carefully stood with Kagome in his arms and set her down on the bed. He turned towards the clothes strewn all over the floor and sighed.

_I better get this all packed before its time to leave…_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Kagome awoke to shuffling sounds and a zipper closing shut. She opened her eyes to Inuyasha closing her yellow backpack full of her clothes and essentials. Mrs. Higurashi was standing in the doorway looking at her daughter.

"What time is it?" Kagome asked without really expecting an answer.

"Around eleven. You'll have to leave soon," replied her mother without moving from her perch in the doorway.

Inuyasha stood and held out his hand to Kagome. She grabbed it and was hoisted quickly from her bed. She let go of Inuyasha's hand and went to her mother.

"Thank you, Mama. I love you so much," Kagome said choking back tears.

The three made their way down to the well house with three bags full of food and clothes.

"Inuyasha, you take care of my little girl," said Mrs. Higurashi.

"I will…"

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's waist after a long farewell with her family and jumped through the well without looking back.

The two traveled through the warm time slip and within seconds, it was closed and done with. There was no going back and no regrets. Inuyasha leapt up over the edge of the ancient well with Kagome in his arms. They slowly walked on the dirt path towards the village within a few hundred yards.

"We're home, Kagome…" said Inuyasha, as he looked down at Kagome and smiled. Kagome smiled at the man at her side, the man whom she loved with all her heart and soul.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A/N:_

_Okay, first off, I want to apologize profusely about the nearly TWO month delay. I'm ashamed... My accomplice, Funk Master Chung, doesn't give a rat's ass 'bout you people so I was by my lonesome writing this chapter. If you're wondering WHY this took so long: we are the laziest human beings on the face of the earth! jk jk jk. Not really, we started school Sept. 6th and ever since we have been pretty tied up. Between chemistry, japanese, A.P. language arts, advanced algebra and trigonometry, A.P. european history, P.E., and swim practice,I don't seem to have much free time... Anyways, I will try to finish this story by this weekend and post it. FYI: there is only one chapter left, the epilogue, so the story is basically done._

_P.S, If anyone's bored, read **Fading into the Future**, one of my oneshots. It's a good story so if you're interested, please read._

_P.S.S, for all our fangirls: we don't swing that way. No, not as in we're gay. As in, we are female; as in, girls; as in lacking some serious male "equipment". Just so ya know, we much perfer fanboys. lol._

_-Funk Master Chow-_


	13. Epilogue: Making Your Own Happy Ending

**Epilogue**

**.:Making Your Own Happy Ending:.**

**Written By: Funk Master Chow**

**&**

**Edited By: Funk Master Chung**

The fact that she breathed, the fact that she wouldn't leave; there was no undoing her. She was there to stay; she was captivated in her own world. Neither, Kagome nor Inuyasha ever wished she was anybody else but who she was.

Her eyes were very large frayed with long, superb lashes. They were a dazzling gold, much more vibrant than her father's, shining brilliantly; windows clear and true to her very soul. With one look, she could move your heart and you'd be done for, at her mercy. She was charming and healthy, more than could be hoped for. She contained a shining innocence before the world's shadowy virtues.

She had Inuyasha's coloring but Kagome's features. Silvery, soft hair, golden eyes… dog ears atop her head. She had a small, but keen nose and rosy cheeks, even soft skin to with it. She was a result of a meeting of two opposites; an oxymoron; the hanyou and the Miko.

It is impossible to understand the amount of love Kagome and Inuyasha felt for Mika. Becoming parents had drastically changed their lives, more than they ever expected.

Inuyasha always had his family's well- being on his mind; most of all, Kagome's. He never wanted her to feel inadequate, he didn't deserve her and yet she seemed to believe differently. He always wondered if she ever thought that she was living the life Kikyo should have; because she wasn't. Kagome was her own person and he had always feared that she would get the idea she was some kind of shadow living in Kikyo's place.

The sun hung high in the sky as it approached four o'clock. Inuyasha held their daughter close to his chest under Goshinboku. Light filtered through the leaves of the God tree, creating immaculate patterns over the earth. The wind rustled the baby's hair in her sleep as Kagome sat by Inuyasha's side and gazed upon their small child.

"You know you're amazing, right?" she asked Inuyasha.

He grinned without averting his eyes from his offspring, "I guess you'll have to show me just how amazing I am later…"

"Inuyasha!" she squealed, playfully smacking his arm, mouth agape.

He chuckled in response. Kagome leaned up to kiss his cheek enthusiastically.

He turned his head to Kagome and looked at her with a wolfish grin, with one arm still holding Mika the other grasping Kagome by the waist. He pulled her closer until their lips met. They would have stayed that way, if not for their daughter squirming in her father's arms. Kagome watched him with their child, noting the love in his gaze, and the carefulness in his grasp. He moved her to a more comfortable position for both father and daughter.

He handed Mika over to her mother, then without a word grabbed one hand under Kagome's knees and the other supporting her back. Inuyasha leapt into the branches of Goshinboku and landed gracefully. He didn't remove Kagome from his lap, but he leaned against the trunk to easier support the bundle in his strong arms.

Kagome giggled and rested her head upon his shoulder.

Over the past year, they had grown a tremendous amount closer. It didn't take long to get used being an official "couple". Neither was used to the term, but both were satisfied at the title. Within a few weeks, Kagome had become pregnant, and here they were, parents of a beautiful, healthy baby girl.

It seemed like they'd moved a little fast, but the foundation of their relationship had already been firmly built and cemented. It just took time to warm up to the idea of being together.

The situation seemed perfect in Kagome's mind. And it was.

It was the perfect beginning to a life with Inuyasha. She was sure it wouldn't be easy, but life never was. It seemed that fate and love are the best of friends. Sometimes, one will hold you still while the other hits and berate you, and other times will give you their blessing, passing by with a kiss on the cheek. With the passage of time, Kagome and Inuyasha would get old and eventually die, but until that day came, Kagome made a promise to herself, to live each day to the best of her ability.

There wasn't a day that went by that Kagome didn't think of the family she had given up for Inuyasha, but never, even for an instant, had she regretted her decision. If she ever did, she had no right to be with Inuyasha. She wouldn't deserve his love if she ever regretted her coming with him to this world. Without her decision, she never would have had Mika; she never would have had this life she had always dreamed about.

Kagome had finally realized that you have to make your own happy ending. It's about letting down your guard and comforting each other through thick and thin; being able to withstand the evils of the world without ever faltering, him by her side, hand in hand. Supporting the decisions made, comforting each other, while you want to bask in your own sorrow and being brought back into the light of day; pulling each other back from the shadows …

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A/N:_

_Okay, first of all, I'm done making promises to you guys. Whenever I do, I always seem to break it and then I come off looking like an idiot. Not doin' it no more._

_Second of all, I think we're done writing for now. We may come out with a new oneshot every once in a while, but as far as that goes, I don't know. With school calling, I, for one, can't take on the extra work load right now. Sorry, but you'll just have to wait. We'll be back next summer! See you in seven months!_

_Anyway, that's it. This is our first actual fan fiction. We finished it. Yay for us!_

_As for Mika's official "blood content", I'm just gunna say that she's QUARTER demon, it's easier for ME to keep track that way. Don't ask how they're going to be together (considering that he's hanyou and she's human). Use your imagination…_

_I'll figure something out that better fits together next June; I've already got a fic brewing in my brilliant mind. Bwa- ha- ha!_

_-Funk Master Chow-_

**Disclaimer:** I, nor my accomplice, Funk Master Chung, own Inuyasha. Although we wish we did, all rights belong to Ramiko Takahashi, the brilliant mind in which Inuyasha was born. However, I'm sure she wouldn't mind us borrowing the characters for a bit… Bwa-ha-ha!


End file.
